


Need a Hand 2: Electric Boogalewd

by thathornypony



Series: Need a Hand [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Casual Sex, Chastity Device, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rarity is a Whore, Sexual Experimentation, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: CHS is officially the weirdest place you have ever been. Nobody thinks twice about just fucking. Anyone, anywhere, anytime, they just go for it. And now you're here. As you make friends and get to know the people at this new school, anuses will be stretched, pussies pounded, dicks sucked, and more things than you knew existed licked.





	1. Rarity - Metal Underwear is Fun to Wear

If there's one constant at every school you've been to, it's that lockers are a pain in the ass to get open. But eh, you're used to this kind of bullshit by now. Not just the lockers, but all of the vast, vast amounts of bullshit that school brought.

What wasn't bullshit was the way Rarity's ass was sticking up in the air as she bent down to get something from the bottom of her locker on the other side of the hall. No girl with an ass like that would have given you the time of day at any of your old schools. Actually, no guy either. But here you had been getting to know her and her friends over the last couple of days. Getting to know them  _very_  well. You felt Anon Jr. stirring in your pants as you thought about it. Now, you were 99% sure that you were in a coma at this point, but at least it was an enjoyable coma dream.

You were getting pretty hard. You looked at your watch: plenty of time to get to class. So, whistling to yourself, you walk on over to Rarity. "Hey, how's it going?"

She looks up from rummaging in her locker. "Hello, darling. I was just looking for some lipstick I dropped. Yourself?"

"Not too bad," you say. You scratch the back of your head awkwardly. Your still not really used to the idea of this, however much you like it. "I was just wondering if you could give me a hand with something real quick. I, uh, can help you find your lipstick if you want."

She raises an eyebrow, the bulge in your pants making it obvious what it is you need a "hand" with. She stands up. "Why of course..." She starts her sentence off enthusiastically, but trails off, suddenly fidgeting. Her legs are squirming a little. "Though I don't suppose you can help me as well. I have a somewhat similar problem.

Yeah, see, when you go up to a girl in the halls and tell her your horny and want her to help you get off, the normal response is a slap, or at best a disgusted glare and mutters of "creep." It is  _not_  her telling you she also needs help getting off. But since logic apparently doesn't apply here, you go for the gold. "Well that's great, then. We can help each other at the same time." You mime fucking her.

She smiles at you. "I would love to, darling, but I'm afraid my situation is a little...complicated." At that, she steps back and without missing a beat, lifts her skirt for you. And under her skirt, where her beautiful white thighs meet, she is locked up in a chastity cage. The bright metal is wrapped around her tightly, perfectly molded to her body. There is no way of getting at her pussy.

"That looks...uncomfortable," you say after a moment.

"Not as such," she says, rubbing her thigh, "it's very well fitted. It's just that." She stops and squirms. Finally she grabs your shoulders. "I haven't cum in three days! Please help me."

While your dick is on the verge of tearing through your pants, you're pretty sure that metal is going to be a bigger challenge for it than denim. You're going to have to think about how to do this.

"But I can't get in there any more than you can," you say. "What do you want me to do?"

"I've only done this a couple of times before, but we have no choice," she says with a determined expression as she pulls up her shirt and bra. Her boobs are small, but perky. Her nipples are a bright pink that stands out against the white of the rest of her chest. "I need you to play with my nipples."

"You can cum from that?" you say. You're not sure you believe her. You've watched a lot of porn and you've never seen anything like that.

She giggles. "You don't know much about women, do you Anon? But, ah, like I said, I've only been able to cum that way a couple of times—" her voice turns sultry, almost a purr, "—and oh it is  _exquisite_. But it's never worked when I try to do it to myself, so that's why I need you. Will you help me, please."

Good God, she's pleading with you to do this like you would be inconvenienced by feeling her up. Whatever's in the water, you've got to get some of it.

Now speaking of getting some, you don't say anything in response, but just reach out and cup her boobs in your hands. You take her nipples—they're hard and pointy due to the cool air and her arousal—between your index fingers and thumbs. You pinch them lightly. You're not sure what you need to be doing with them, but it is instinct that makes you push Rarity up against the wall of lockers as you fondle her. "So, uh, what am I supposed to be doing with these?" you ask.

"Pinch them," she says, "just rub them, be rough!"

You squeeze her nipples hard, and then roll them between your fingers.

That gets a pant out of her. "Yes, like that!"

Well, you're having plenty of fun doing this, so you keep it up. Soon you've done just about everything you can think of to do with your hands. You've pinched her nipples, pulled on them, poked them; you've pushed her boobs every which way, squished them against her chest, slapped them. You were almost getting bored—almost.

An idea pops into your head. "Hey, mind if I give them a lick?" you ask. Because why the hell not. You've always wanted to try it.

She's too engaged in biting her lip to talk, so she nods yes.

As you bend down you see one of her hands instinctively clawing at her crotch, to no effect. It's pretty hot. So's her boob against your tongue. And the taste of her skin is amazing.

"Wait," she says, before you can really dive in. "Let me help you out too." She reaches forward and unzips your pants. With no hesitation she reaches in and pulls your dick out. Her hand feels so soft and small around your girth. And warm.

It makes you want to moan, but you take a mouthful of tit instead. Mmmm, this is good. Oh, and, us, Rarity is enjoying it too. That's totally why your doing this, to help her get off and not just because you have a deep need to touch boobs in every way you can think of.

No really, though, this is great. You are going to town on this girl's rack. And she's jerking you off while you do it. You don't even care that you two are just standing in the hallway where everyone can see you. At this point you wouldn't have cared even if this sort of thing wasn't apparently normal.

When you first saw her, you thought she looked like she had handled a lot of dicks in her time. The things she is doing to you now made you even more sure of that. She's doing some kind of swirly thing with her hand as she strokes you and it feels  _amazing_. Fuck, you're just about ready to blow your load all over her.

As good as your getting it, she looks like she's getting an even better deal. You think. It's a little hard to see, since her free hand, the one not on your dick, is pressing your head to her chest. She is gripping your hair tightly and moaning pretty loudly.

God damn, she was really going to come from this. You're not stupid, you know what a clit is, but you had no fucking idea a girl could cum from having just her nipples touched. And yet here you are. You had learned a lot about what cumming looks like over the last few days, and this bitch was close.

Her breathing is getting faster, and from where you are you can feel her heart pounding. Her moans turn into a series of sharp squeaks; her body shakes. She lets go of your penis, her arm dangling by her side as she cums. Suddenly she pushes you off of her. She leans hard against the lockers, and gingerly touches her breasts as if their sore. Which, considering what you've been doing to them, they must be.

Now it's your turn to groan, though more in frustration than pleasure, though you're feeling pretty damn good. Your cock is rock hard and on the verge of exploding. You're pretty sure a light breeze could set you off.

She notices you after she's had a second to recover. "Oh, sorry. Let me finish that for you." She pulls her skirt down to cover her knees and kneels in front of you. She wraps her mouth around your head. You just now notice the bright lipstick she's wearing as her lips close around you. She takes up your shaft with her hands again, as, in the warm wetness of her mouth, you feel her tongue tickling the underside of your dick.

And that does it.

Your hips instinctively thrust forward, but she stays in control of your cock, keeping you with just the tip in, instead of going all the way down her throat. Instead you have to settle for pumping your cum into her mouth. And you weren't kidding about exploding earlier, you can feel it just shooting out of you. "Fuuuuuck," you say.

When the torrent has finally subsided, she carefully takes you out of her mouth. She makes eye contact with you, and there is an audible gulping sound as she swallows your load. She hasn't let go of your cock yet, she leans in again and carefully licks any remaining jizz off. She wipes her chin and stands back up.

She lets out a big sigh. "Thank you ever so much. I-I needed that badly." She pulls her shirt down and readjusts her bra.

"Uh, my pleasure," you say.

Without another word she picks up her bag and walks off. You look at your phone and realize you need to get to class too. You make it halfway there before you realize that your dick is still hanging out. Nobody notices.


	2. SciTwi - Scientific Advancement, In Bed

You think you're finally starting to get the hang of this place. Aside from all the random sexual favors, it really isn't that different from any other school. And since there's no way in hell you're about to start complaining about being able to get a handy from any chick nearby whenever you feel like it, you don't see anything wrong with that. Or something. Your point is, the guys here are just guys. And decently cool ones.

Like the guy whose locker is next to yours, Flash Sentry. Aside from being a walking stereotype, he ain't bad. He sport's well enough, and you have been meaning to try out for the soccer team. You're hoping he'll put in a good word for you... Especially since Rainbow Dash made sure to let you know that just because your dick tasted alright it didn't mean you were any good at soccer. So you couldn't count on her help. For the record, though, you were pretty sure she was wrong about that: both your dick and your soccer skills were amazing. But whatever. All it really meant was that you had made getting in her ass one of your goals for the year along with making the team.

But yeah, you were talking to Flash about all that and he was nodding along. He was saying he was looking forward to seeing you on the field, so that was good. And your plans for Rainbow Dash's butt got a good laugh out of him.

"Yeah, nobody really does that kind of thing at school cause, you know, messy. But let me tell you, I've heard she's into some freaky shit," he says.

"Oh yeah," you reply, raising an eyebrow. This is interesting.

"Yeah, someone from the girls team was telling me how she sticks all kinds of stuff up there. So you ought to be able to make that work. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't let you in."

"Nice," you say. You like these conversations. You may have lied a little about how accustomed you were to the constant hanky-pankying going on around here, but talking with the bois about who you wanted to bang was normal enough.

And that, of course, meant that your day was about to get weird. Flash suddenly starts to look awkward. You hear someone come up behind you.

You turn around and it's—whatshername—Twilight, the nerdy chick. "Hi Anon," she says, "I was wondering if you could help me with something real quick?"

Well, Popanon always told you never to ignore a lady asking for help. You say "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm running an experiment, and I was hoping to get some data from you." You notice she's holding a clipboard.

"Uh, what kind of data? Is this going to take long?"

She smiles at that, and looks you up and down. "That...depends. A couple of minutes, probably."

You nod. "Sure, I can do that." You'd say you have no idea what you're agreeing to here, but that's not true. You have a guess.

And your guess is proven correct when she reaches for your belt and undoes it. She pulls your pants to the floor. You saw this coming—what the hell kind of place are you in where you can see this kind of shit coming?—and honestly, you're okay with it.

She kneels down, reaching into her purse with one hand, and grabbing your dick with the other. She fishes out a tape measure, and then starts stroking you. You lean back against the locker, looking at her. She's so cute with her hand on your dick. God, you never want to leave this place.

She frowns a little when she looks up from her purse, though. In the few days you've been here, you've started to get a little desensitized to everything going on around you, so even with her hand on you, you're still not completely hard. Without skipping a beat she pops your head into her mouth. She wets it with her tongue, swirling it around you. That fixes the problem real quick.

"There we go. All ready now," she says. "I'm just going to take a few measurements, and then we'll get on to the real testing." With that, she presses the end of the tape measure against the base of your cock and extends it. Whatever else there is wrong with you, you have always been proud of the number your dick reaches to on that thing. She looks quite pleased by it as well. She marks it down on her clipboard, and then wraps the measure around your dick, and writes down your girth as well.

"You've got a good looking cock, Anon," she says, "now let's see how it performs."

You're still trying to think of a good response when she moves.

She lifts up her skirt. You actually whimper a little when you see she's not wearing any panties. It's just smooth, purple pussy down there. She grabs your hands and puts them on her butt. "Here, lift me up a little."

You lift her and she guides herself onto your dick. She "mmm"s as you go in, but that's nothing compared to what you're getting. Her body is warm as it presses against yours; you feel her weight against you and in your hands, and it is a good weight. And then there's your dick. Her pussy feels incredible as you sink into her. It is far better than your hand, or anyone else's. She is wet and warm, but it's not like being in a mouth; there is no fear of teeth, no bony palate, only soft flesh and firm pliability of muscles.

Once she has mounted, she says, "I think you know how to take it from here."

You nod dumbly, and start bouncing her on your dick. She wraps her legs around yours as you pick up the pace.

Once your fucking has settled into a good rhythm, she turns her head and starts talking to Flash, who is still standing next to you. "Hey, how's it, going?" Her speech is interrupted by your thrusts, and she talks haltingly.

"Oh, not bad," Flash says, scratching the back of his head. "So, uh, what kind of experiment is this?" he bends down to look at her ass. You try to spread her cheeks a little to give him, and the rest of the hallway, a better view.

"I just, had an idea, for a study, on sexual, perfor-ah-mance. So I'm, having sex, with everyone, I can."

You open your mouth to talk, but Flash beats you to it, "You're fucking everyone in the school?"

"Everyone, with a penis," she says grinning, "in alphabetical order."

Even as sex crazy as this place is, Flash looks like he has to think about that for a minute.

She turns to you, "And you, Anon A. Anonymous, are number one. Mmhnn. Careful there," she adjusts herself on top of you, "you were getting a bit too close to my cervix."

But you're not really listening to her anymore. You're just thinking how  _every guy in the school_  is going to be sticking it in the same hole you're fucking right now. Although, now that you think about, there's pretty much no chance, like, anyone, here is a virgin. You have no idea how many guys she's already been with. And that doesn't really seem to bother anyone. People fuck all over the place without any concern about STDs or pregnancies. How the fuck does that work?

What happens next is...interesting. All that thinking is doing a number on your boner. But, it is also right about then that you realize you're not wearing a condom. And that sends your dick right into maximum overdrive. Before you can really process it, you are not only suddenly the hardest you've ever been, but her pussy feels better than ever. There is no stopping this.

You grip her tighter; your hips buck faster. Pressure ramps up in you and then  _pops_. You don't just cum, you fucking explode in her. You have to suppress the urge to yell as you bury your pumping dick as deep as you can in her cunt.

And she notices. Her eyes go wide and her breath catches. She moans, putting a hand on your chest.

She doesn't stop to enjoy the moment, though. As soon as your erection starts shrinking, she signals you to let her down. She quickly puts a hand over her snatch, to keep anything from leaking out as she grabs a beaker from her purse. It replaces her hand, which moves to her clit as she squats in front of you two.

She screws her eyes shut as she furiously diddles herself. She grunts, "Good job. You got me most of the way there."

You thought you knew what a powerfap was, but you've got nothing on Twilight here. Her fingers are a blur as they rub her clit. It seems like it's only seconds later that she lets out a primal yell, "AAhhhh," and cums. Her legs tremble as she squirts hard, adding her own cum to the beaker of yours. Most of it anyway, not all of the spray makes it in, and a few drops land on your shoes. If hadn't cum just a few moments ago you'd be so hard. You're pretty sure your dick's thinking about, actually.

And just like that, it's over. She stands up, panting. She composes herself a little. "Whew, thanks. You've been a big help." Then at Flash, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon." You both watch as she waddles down the hall, still holding the beaker between her legs.


	3. Fluttershy - At My Old School, We Didn't Titfuck Girls in Class

You fucking  _love_  this place. Emphasis on the "fucking," because you have been doing a lot of that since you got here. It's pretty cool, you have to say.

What's less cool, is that it's still a school, and while people here can accept students and teachers all fucking like rabbits, they don't seem to able to wrap their heads around the idea that people might want to do something other than sit in tiny desks learning about things your never going to use again for hours on end. "Do it for the pussy," you tell yourself, "Do it for the ass." It's still hard though.

So now you're in history. The teacher is telling all about the time Whatshisface shot Who Cares in the year does it matter? Worse, the teacher's a dude, so you can't even ogle. It sucks. Well, nothing to do but look around. You don't actually know who else is in this class, you realize.

And you are a lucky man. Sitting in the desk next to you is Fluttershy. She sure lives up to her name, you didn't even notice her sit down.

You sure notice her now. Specifically, you notice her chest. How could you not with how much of it there is? You feel a stir in your pants.

And this is why you love this place. This isn't a new situation for you, being stuck in a boring class, girl with amazing tits next to, a boner so hard De Beers wants a monopoly on it. The difference is this time you can actually do something about it.

You lean over and—hold on, how are going to do this? You could tap her on the shoulder, or... You gently poke the side of her left breast instead. "Pssst," you say, like you're going to ask to borrow a pencil.

She turns to look at you.

You point down at your crotch. "I got a boner here. Can you help me out?"

She blushes, apparently the only person around here who is actually embarrassed at all by sex, just your luck. For a moment things feel almost normal. Except she doesn't scream and/or slap you like a normal person would.

No, this bitch fucking apologizes. "I'm sorry, I'm on my period," she mumbles.

Fuck! Wait, no fuck!—that's the problem here. This school may be slutty enough to make a brothel look like a convent, but that doesn't mean people go around making messes everywhere. You can't fuck her pussy while she's bleeding, even if you didn't mind (and you very much do). You can't go in the backdoor for the same reason. "Oh," you say. At least she has a nice body to ogle while you think.

"I can blow you if you want," she says quietly.

But you're looking at her, at the way her shirt is straining to contain her bust, at the hints of her nipples showing through the fabric. "I have a better idea," you say. "What about a titjob?"

"Oh okay," she says.

She begins to take her shirt off as you get up from your desk.

Suddenly, "Where are you going, Mr. Anonymous?" the teacher glowers at you.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just getting some relief," you say, gesturing at Fluttershy.

He grunts in response and returns to teaching.

You, meanwhile, circle around Fluttershy's desk to get a look at what you're going to be putting your dick in. And you like what you see. There's no hiding that she's got tig ol' bitties, but they're even bigger unconstrained by a shirt and bra.

You sit on her desk, squeezing in front of her. You cup each boob in a hand and heft them. Their shape is firm despite their size, but the flesh yields softly at your touch. She has huge nipples protruding from wide areolas, and gasps slightly as you gently pinch them. But as you molest her, she never takes her eyes off your crotch.

Well, you don't have anything to hide. You unzip and your cock springs eagerly through your fly. You step forward, squatting slightly to keep your dick at the same level as her chest. You rub your head against her boobs a little—gotta get warmed up, ya know. You even try poking your dick right into her nipples. That just makes her look uncomfortable, and isn't as hot as you were hoping. Time for the main event.

You lay your erection in her cleavage. You part her breasts—your thumbs are resting on her nipples—and let it fall between them to her chest. Then you squeeze everything back together. Your dick is surrounded in soft, hot skin. You likey. You thrust up slowly, until you see the head of your dick protruding. Then you let your hips drop down. Oh fuuuck, this feels good. Even compared to some of the pussies you've been in.

You start fucking her for real then. Even with you gripping them her tits jiggle with every stroke. More than that, her whole bust heaves upwards every time you thrust.

The teacher is walking around the room. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him stop at somebody else's desk. He continues talking—you're not listening to what it's about—as the girl sitting at that desk starts blowing him. Thank God his back is to you.

You turn back to Fluttershy. She doesn't meet your eyes. She's just looking down, watching the top of her cleavage where the tip of your penis is appearing and disappearing.

You realize what she's thinking about. "Hey Fluttershy, where do you want me to finish?" you ask. You were getting along well, but the answer seems a lot more urgent the second you ask that question. You can already see your spunk splattered all over her chest.

She blushes and mumbles something as an answer. You can't make out what it is, and tell her so.

You still can't hear what she says when she repeats whatever it was, so you take that as license to keep on just where you are.

And you aren't there much longer. You feel the pressure of an orgasm in your dick; your balls are tightening. You pick up the pace as you sprint over the edge. You get a good five thrusts in between when you start cumming and when the first pulse of semen shoots out of your dick. It splatters against her chin. The next rope doesn't get as high and leaves a line running down her neck. A few drops fly of to the side and land on her collarbone. And your fucking glowing as you pump it all out and onto her.

People here don't generally let you finish inside them, but letting loose on a girl's face or tits has got to be the next best thing. You're definitely not regretting this.

Once your dick starts softening, you wipe it off on a dry patch of boob and zip up.

"Thanks Flutters, that was great," you say, patting her shoulder as you head back to your desk.

You sit down and decide to make a token effort to listen—you're in a good mood, after all. Meanwhile Fluttershy is scooping your load off her chest with her fingers and eating it. She's such a nice girl.

Despite your efforts, it's hard to hear the lecture over that other girl's gagging. Oh well, it's probably not important.


End file.
